It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn
by tbailey
Summary: 1 year after the wedding, Sophie is living her life without Sian. What will she do when Sian surprisingly comes back? 7 Part Fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's Always Darkest before the Dawn

Chapter 1

"I don't know what I would have done the past few months without you" said Sophie, with a sincere tone in her voice.

"Well you've got me now.. forever" replied Sian, just as sincere as her girlfriend.

Sophie smiled, grabbed her and kissed her with a passion ; a new kind of passion – one that thirsted for more. She loved her, and she had promised herself she'd never let Sian go.

"SOPHIE! Wake up it's getting late." shouted Sally from the kitchen. Sophie woke up in a flash, looking at the clock marking "9.30". '_It was just a dream' s_he thought.

Sophie knew it was too good to be true. After the day of the wedding, she had never seen Sian again nor heard from her.

As Sophie stepped down the stairs she could smell pancakes, which triggered some sort of alarm within her. Sally made pancakes on special occasions, or when something bad had occurred. Sophie walked hastily towards her mother as she grabbed a glass of freshly squezed orange juice.

"Mum.. why the pancakes? What's up?"

"Oh nothing love, I just wanted to give you a treat, you know, start your day on a good note. I even let you sleep in!"

"Oh wow mum, 9.30 isn't **that** late."

"Well, come on I'm going to take you out shopping so I didn't want you to wake up late."

"Aww thanks mum .. but why all this, may I ask again?"

"I'm surprised you're asking me."

Then it clicked. It was the 29th of December, precisely, a year after that fiasco of a wedding.

"Oh right" muttered Sophie, feeling a pinch of sadness taking over.

"Oh love, come here" hugging Sophie, in hopes of comforting her.

"I'm fine mum, well I guess I'm taking life day by day. Did you mention shopping before?"

"That's my girl! Let's have breakfast then we'll go."

*Hours later, back into town from shopping*

"Wow look at all these bags, we really shopped mum."

"Yes we did, although I do believe that one of those dresses was a little too revealing.."

"MUM! Come on it's strapless not transparent!"

Sally giggled, Sophie always got worked up by her comments.

"Well come on love, let's head back home and put these bags down and have some t-".

Sally stopped as she dropped 2 bags, probably shocked by what she saw.

"There is my new pair of jeans in there!" shouted Sophie, bending down to pick up the bags.

Sally still was frozen. Sophie looked at her mum, starting to worry. "Mum?"

"Sophie I think you'd better hand your bags over to me."

Sophie looked forward as the shock took over her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Is that?"

"I think so love"

Sophie stood there in shock, in awe, in surprise. She didn't know what to think, what to do, what to feel. She just stood there as she saw her. Yep, her – Sian.

"Should I -"

"I don't know." replied her mother, just as shocked as Sophie.

Sian looked SO different. The last time Sophie had seen her she had smudged eye liner all over her eyes, her blonde hair shining because of all the hair spray. Now she looked happy, her blue eyes glowing like the good old days. Sian was carrying a few boxes into a building, laughing as she carried them inside. Sophie smiled.

"I should go talk to her.. should I mum?" Sophie asked her mum.

"Yes I think you should, just, don't be upset if she won't speak to you."

"Yea I know.. I won't. I'm gonna go put these bags in first."

Sophie dashed into the house, putting the bags down and letting out a sigh of relief. She couldn't stand being there watching Sian again, the guilt was too much for her to handle. Still, she knew she had to own up to Sian, and herself, and talk to her. She arranged herself and headed out.

_Ok Sophie, you can do this. All you have to do is walk up to her and say hi. That's all, a simple hi. What's the worst that could happen, she just won't talk to me, or slam the door shut in my face. _

Sophie stopped as she took a deep breath. _This is it _she thought. She stepped round the corner and stopped again. Sally was hugging Sian. _Omg, mum and Sian talked! Ok, good, I have a head start. _

She headed towards them, her heart beating fast like never before.

"Hey."

"Oh hey love, I thought you'd never come back from the house, Sian was asking me for you."

"She wa- , you were?"

"Yea Soph, it's good to see you."

_Soph. She just said Soph. I might just die here. _

"Yeah it's good to see you too Sian. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess. Still working at Dev's?"

"Had stopped but yeah I'm back there now. So how come you're back?"

"Well I'm taking a gap year before uni, and my dad asked me if I could come round here for a month or two and just talk."

"Looks like he finally came round to his senses then aye?"

"Yep."

Silence dropped as the conversation started to lose it's flow.

"Well it's been really nice to see you Sian" said Sally breaking the silence.

"I'd be pleased to have you round, if you ever need anything, you know you're home" she continued.

"Yes I know, thank you Sally" replied Sian as she hugged the now 50 something year old lady.

"See you later Soph"

"Yea bye mum"

_Ok Soph, you're on your own now. Ask her if she wants to talk, be nice. Come on._

"So um, Sian, do you want to like, go have a drink or go somewhere and .. talk?"

"Oh yeah sure, just um, give me one sec, I'll be right back."

The blonde ran inside for a minute or so. Sophie stood there wondering if there was a

chance that Sian still loved her. What if there was hope?

"Okay, I'm good to go!" said Sian as she stepped back outside.

"Cool."

Sophie starting heading towards the benches, towards **their** bench. Sian knew exactly where Sophie was heading to and beat her to it. She sat down as she arranged her leather jacket.

"So Sian, really, how have you been?"

"Well.. shit last year from now really."

"I'm sorry.. I"

"Look. I don't want to hear apologies. What's done is done, I'm fine now."

"No but I want you to know the truth."

"Go on"

"About Amber..I had started to like her, I did. However, I didn't love her, it was just a huge case of infactuation."

"You reckon?" said Sian in a sarcastic tone.

"The kiss, I wasn't fully aware. I was a bit drunk, she spiked my drink. She kissed me first."

"You didn't push her off you though, didn't you?"

"No, I was drunk. I know I should have.. I don't know what I was thinking."

"So, the proposal was an action done out of guilt?"

"Look I-"

"Answer me Soph, was it?"

Sophie felt shivers down her spine, she knew it was out of guilt.

"Yea I guess so."

"I knew it." Sian said coldly.

"I am sorry, because I did love you. I did care. I just wish I wasn't so caught up in the confusion, I just wish that I had told you everything."

"Yea I wish that too Soph. It's useless dwelling on the past now. You hurt me, yep you really did. But I can't stay mad at you. I'm not saying that everything's forgotten, but, we can be mates if you want."

"I'd love to."

_YES! Ok, so we're not a couple.. yet. We can hang out like good old times. Wow, she's gorgeous. I have a chance, I have a CHA-_

"Sian, Vinnie is asking for you babe." said a dark haired girl with green eyes behind us.

"Who is she?" I asked

"Oh right! Umm Sophie this is Kayla... my girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so this is the third chapter of my story :D I just wanted to point out some things :) **

**When in italics, they are usually Sophie's thoughts. Even though I've written this in 3rd person narrator, it does revolve mostly around Sophie's pov. **

**Hope you all like it :)**

Chapter 3

_Girlfriend? Did she just say GIRLFRIEND? Nice, just lost my bird. _

"Kayla, this is Sophie.." continued Sian.

"Oh hi Sophie, nice to finally meet you."

Sophie shook Kayla's hand in return, that hand which had now been holding Sian's.

"So um, I have to go now Soph. I'll see you later yeah?" said Sian gently.

"Yeah yeah, see you."

"Bye."

Sophie ran back home. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She had swore not to cry ever again, but the envy was too much.

"What happened?" asked Sally as Sophie entered the house in tears.

"She..she.. she has a girlfriend mum."

"Oh, I'm sorry love. But I think it's for the best. You have to get over her."

"I'll never get over her mum, NEVER."

As the night was settling in, Sophie remained locked up in her room, lost in her little world where Sian still lived vividly in her dreams. It all made sense now, why Sian had come back. She was happy because her dad was finally accepting of a relationship she had.

_Kayla must be something special since Vinnie is a mouthful. I can never compete with her, they're all loved up and happy. And I , Sophie Webster am stuck here in this hellhole, with no girlfriend. _

Sophie could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks once again as she held on to the pillow. She needed to cry, she obviously had a lot of undealt issues. All she wanted was to sleep and dream of Sian, and how happy she feels around her.

"Sophie! Sophie come down, there's someone here for you."

_Oh great, I'm gonna have to go down there in this state._

"Coming!"

Sophie arranged her hair which had become quite messy and quickly rushed down to see who was there to see her at 8 o'clock in the evening.

"Hey Soph" said Sian as soon as she saw the brunette.

"Hey.. what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for a bit. We didn't talk much earlier."

All Sophie wanted to do is say no and curl up in her bed and cry. Instead what came out of her mouth was a yes and she found herself walking round coronation street with the blonde.

"Sophie I wanted to apologize, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. My dad wanted to see me so he sent Kayla to get me and I-"

"It's okay Sian, you don't have to explain anything to me. I get it. You're here for your dad, and to be with Kayla, right?"

_Sophie why are you being such a cow? t_hought Sophie after she blurted that out.

"Yea but, you're important too you know."

"I am?"

"Don't be daft Soph of course you are. Now that we're mates I want us to be like old times, having chips and just being around each other. Just because I got a girl doesn't mean I can't hang out with you."

"Yeah I know that but like, wouldn't Kayla be upset or annoyed or anything?"

"Nah, she's cool about it."

"Does she.. know?"

"About us? Yep. However she knows that I'm loyal and I'm not going to hurt her."

_Ouch. Was she talking about me? Agh, she really likes this girl._

Sophie mumbled something as she played with her own hair. She didn't know what to say next, all she knew was that she didn't stand a chance and yet, she had her hopes up. All she wanted to do is tell Sian how she felt, about her, about Kayla, about everything. But she couldn't, she wouldn't want to ruin something for Sian again, she just couldn't.

"It's getting chilly out here, you wanna go round mine?" asked Sian.

"No I'm going to head home. Got some stuff to do, plus , you've got your girlfriend to go to." replied Sophie, trying to sound as friendly as ever.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"Okay then, um, If you need anything you know where to find me."

"You too Sian."

"Goodnight Soph"

"Night Sian"

Sian pulled Sophie in a hug as they said their goodnights. Sophie could feel her body tremble, as she could feel the butterflies in her stomach which had finally awoke from that long endless dream. It had been ages since she had felt like this ; ages since she felt Sian's body touching against hers. Sian smiled as she pulled away and headed towards her home. Sophie stood there dazzled.

_Why did she hug me? Oh right, we're mates. But, it felt different. It's like she wanted to tell me something. Wow, I missed that._

Sophie could barely sleep that night. She kept thinking about Sian, and the hug, and her body – the connection that she felt between them. Did Sian feel it too? Sophie knew she had to make a decision, a tough one.

Give up Sian forever ergo never talk to her again or fight for her – a second chance?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sophie looked at Sian as she held Kayla's hand. She looked so happy, she was always happy around her. It had been a week since Sophie saw Sian again. It had always been a week of torture, seeing the love of her life with someone else. However, she took her decision. She had to let her go.

"That would be 7 pounds mum" said Sophie leaning over the counter.

"Blimey that expensive?"

"Sorry mum, we all got to live."

"Here you go, you'll be home for tea right?"

"Well my shift is actually over now so if you wait a minute I can come home with you."

"I have to go speak to your dad first, I'll see you home."

Sophie grabbed her stuff as Dev took her place. She quickly headed home before anyone could see her. Halfway there they heard a familiar voice calling from behind.

"Sophie?"

_Oh for fuck's sake, I can't get away from her. _Sophie thought as she turned around the face the blonde.

"Oh hi Sian." Sophie replied coldly.

"What's up with you? I haven't seen you in a week, you don't answer or return my calls. I keep texting you and I get NOTHING."

"I was busy that's all." lied Sophie. She had been doing nothing but working or staying at home watching telly. She was far from busy.

"Well you could at least let me know that."

"Yeah look I have to head home, tea soon. Bye"

Sophie didn't give Sian a chance to speak as she turned around and almost ran back home.

_Agh, why am I doing this? Come on Sophie, you have to get over her. She did, she's moved on. So should I. _

As Sophie stepped inside she could hear the telephone ring so she made a dash for the phone. She was pleased when she heared her voice.

"Rosie!" Sophie almost shouted in the phone

"Hey babeees, guess what? I'M COMING HOME!"

"You what? Are you serious?"

"Yep, I got some time off work so I'm coming back for some visiting. I miss my little sissy!"

"Wow that's great when are you coming back?"

"Um, I'm actually at the airport right now so like, in 5 hours?"

"ROSIE you could at least call a day before!"

"Sorry babe, I like to surprise people. So you gonna pick me up yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Thankyou babe, see you muah!"

_Unbelievable._

-Hours later, Sophie and Rosie in the car back home-

"So any goss?" asked Rosie as she eagerly looked around her.

"Well um, is Sian coming back with a new bird goss?"

"O.M.G seriously?"

"Yep, she asked me if we could be mates and all but I can't do it. I can't be just friends with her."

"So what you avoiding her?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Sophie, as your big sister I-"

"Save it Rosie, I'm not taking advice from you."

"Ouch! So where we going?"

"Home?"

"Oh no, I don't want to go home right **now**, I just arrived!"

"So where do you wanna go?"

"Rover's."

Rosie stepped in the pub as many familiar faces greeted her. Sophie followed her, akwardly moving through the crowd. She was nothing like her sister, she hated partying and crowds. She'd rather be cuddled up on the sofa watching Downtown Abbey.

"Come on Sophie!" shouted Rosie as she grabbed Sophie by the wrist.

"Alright alright"

"Here" said Rosie as they faced the barman. "What do you want? Vodka?"

"Nothing Rosie I just want to go home"

"Oh come on, you need to loosen up babe."

"Agh fine. Vodka with anything is fine."

"2 vodka with coke and a shot of tequila please" said Rosie. "We are gonna have fun Sophie, your big sister is BACK!"

"Woohoo" said Sophie with her usual sarcastic tone.

"Come on, cheers to our life!"

"Cheers."

10 tequila shots later and Rosie was drunk, really drunk.

"Come on Rosie we've got to go home!"

"No, where is Jason? I want to see Jason!"

"Jason is not her today, you can see him another time."

"But I want Jason!" said Rosie becoming more infuriated.

"That's it, we're going h-"

"LOOK, there's your girl!"

"Rosie shut up" said Sophie as she saw Sian entering the bar with her girlfriend.

"I'm going to talk to theeem!"

"**What?** No! Come back here.. ROSIE!" said Sophie as she tried to stop her older sister from heading towards them.

"Hey ladies. Sian you look greaaat!" said Rosie as she hugged the blonde.

"Rosie! Wow you look.. drunk." said Sian, quite amused by the sight of Rosie.

"And you, you must be her girlfriend riight?"

"Um yeah, I'm Kayla."

"ROSIE. Come on we're going home." Sophie said as she grabbed Rosie and headed towards the exit.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing babee, I introduced myself that's all!"

"Come on, mum and dad will be so pleased to see you.. like this."

"Whatever, Rosie's back!"

_Lovely. _Thought Sophie.

–-

"Agh Soph, I forgot my back there" moaned Rosie as she fell on the sofa. "Could you go get it for me?"

"Sure. As usual, I'm the mature one here."

As Sophie was heading towards the bar she could see a familiar face walking towards her. It was obviously Sian.

"Oh hey Soph, your sister left this back at bar, I was going to bring it to ya."

"Oh um, thanks Sian." said Sophie quietly as she looked into those beautiful blue eyes. Those blue eyes that were once all hers, those blue eyes that used to glow with every I love you ; those blue eyes which were flooded with tears a year back.

"Sophie are you okay?"

"I.. I'm fine. It's nothing." said Sophie as she could feel herself getting upset.

"No I know you you're no-"

"I'm fine! I got to go, Rosie needs me." said Sophie as she started to walk away.

_I did it again. I can't look at her in the face without getting upset. I can't take this anymore._

"Wait Soph!" shouted Sian as she stopped Sohpie.

"What?"

"Here, I've been wanting to give you this." said the blonde as she handed an envelope over to Sophie.

"What is this?"

"You'll see. I've got to go, um, see you Soph."

Sophie stood still as she held firmly the envelope while watching Sian slowly disappear.

What could it be?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sophie quickly entered her room and closed the door. She didn't want anyone barging in ; usually closing the door meant 'knock first'. She gently sat down on her bed as she opened the envelope. It had _"For Sophie" _written on the front. Sophie was getting nervous as all sorts of thoughts rushed through her head.

_Is she sick? Is she moving away? Is she getting married? That's it, I have to read this bloody letter._

Sophie took a deep breath as she opened u a folded piece of paper. She started reading it.

_Dear Sophie, _

_I know that you weren't expecting this. I wasn't expecting myself to write this letter either but there are some thing that have to be said. _

_I really wanted you to be in my life again but somehow you're pushing me away. I find myself missing you Soph, and it scares me. Last year was horrible, you made me feel so lonely and hurt, so alone. But I managed to forgive you, and that's because I care. But as much as I care, I don't want to get hurt again. _

_That's why I'm not coming after you any more. I tried to be mates, because we were really good friends once. I try so hard Sophie but you just keep doing it. You keep taking me for granted. And even though I might look like I don't know what's going on, I do. Sophie, Kayla makes me happy. She's my girlfriend for a reason. I feel like I can start over with her, get over you. I'm getting there, but you should know that a piece of me will always be you. Always. _

_If you want, I'll still be here. But I'd rather talk with you, get past this Sophie. I can't stand not being around you. _

_Love,_

_Sian _

_Wow. _Thought Sophie. She couldn't believe her eyes. She kept re-reading that same line : _you should know that a piece of me will always be you. Always. _

Sophie woke up the next morning with the letter still in her hand. She was determined to make the change. She had to get her back, at all costs. Sophie was never good with words, and her lack of honesty is what caused most of her problems. That's why she wanted to make it right this time.

She headed towards the kitchen, all dressed up and ready to fight. Fight for what she loved.

"Morning love, where you off to?"

"I have some important stuff to do, I won't be late."

Sophie rushed out as she started heading towards Vinnie's apartment. A part of her was scared of what she might say, what might happen. But her love for Sian was too strong.

Sophie knocked on the door, feeling as nervous as that afternoon before the wedding.

"Sophie?" said Sian, quite surprised.

"Hey, do you have like, 5 minutes? I just need to speak to you."

"Yeah sure."

Sian stepped outside as Sophie took a step back.

"What's up? You read it didn't you?"

"Yep I did. And it was a real eye opener. It made me realise something very important. We didn't stay together because of my lack of honesty, I lied to you, I hurt you. And that kills me everyday. So I'm going to be fully honest now. I was avoiding you. Sian I can't be just friends with you, I wish I could, because I would want nothing more than to have you in my life but I can't. Everyday I wake u and I think of you. I've been doing that ever since I fell in love with you. I didn't just love you, I **do **love you. I love you. That's why I can't do this. If you give me another chance, I'll make it up to you, I will. But if Kayla is who you want, then I can't get in the way."

"Sophie.. I. Why are you doing this?"

"Wha-"

"**No**, you don't have the right to come here and just ruin it. I'm happy can't you see that?"

"Yes I do, that's why I can't be around you. I can't b-"

"Then that's it Soph. Don't. Have a nice life."

Sian slammed the door in Sophie's face. Sophie couldn't understand why she had done that, why she had been so mad. All she knew is that she had been sincere and she could do nothing more. She headed home, heart broken.

Another week passed by. Sophie did not hear from Sian, or had not seen her. Rosie was still around, which was a pretty good distraction for Sophie.

"Come on babe, you can't lock yourself in, let's go out!" said Rosie trying to cheer her sister up.

"I'm not in the mood Rosie."

"Agh, you're such a bore." said Rosie as she grabbed her jacket. "I'm going out mum! If you want I'll be at the pub Sophie."

"Sure sure. Have fun."

A few minutes after Rosie left Sophie heard a knock on the door. Sophie went towards the door. _It's obviously Rosie_ she thought.

"Rosie what did you for-"

"Hi Sophie, it's Kayla."

"Erm, hi. Can I help you?"

"I need to have a word with you, if that's alright."

"Um sure, come on in."

"Look I won't be long. I just need to make myself clear on some things."

"Um.. ok.."

"I know what you did to her. I know it was a struggle for her after what happened. I don't want to see her hurt again like that."

"I grew up. I'm not the same Sophie I was a year ago you know."

"I hope so Sophie. Because I care for her. I think I love her. And I want her to be happy. I don't think she is with me."

"Um, I'm pretty sure she is."

"Yep, she might look like it. But lately, it's like she doesn't want to be around me. We don't cuddle, kiss, not even talk like before. Everything feels forced."

"I'm sorry.."

"As much as it pains me, I know it's because of you. She still loves you, she probably always will."

"But I tried, she didn't want to-"

"She's afraid! Do you blame her? She doesn't want to get hurt again. I wish I could be the one she wanted. I was once. She looked at me, lovingly. Now, she looks at you that way. No, I think in a way that she never did with me."

"What are you trying to say Kayla?"

"She's yours. We're over."

"_She's yours. We're over."_ That phrase kept dwelling inside Sophie's head.

_They broke up, because of me?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So they split up? OMG! It's your chance Sophie!" said Rosie very surprised.

"It's not, or at least I don't think so. Rosie she doesn't even want to speak to me!"

"Babes, you have to try."

"I did try, and she slammed the door in my face. She's not believing me, and I don't blame her."

Rosie pulled Sophie into a hug, telling her that everything would be okay. Sophie was taken aback ; for once her sister got past her artificial self and empathised with her. Even though Rosie was a pain most of the time, she had her good big sister moments.

Sophie lay on the sofa as she went through some old photos ; photos of her and Sian. Their first photo as a couple, that photo where they kissed, that photo on Sophie's wild birthday party, that photo when Sophie was in hospital, that photo before the wedding. She found a note attached with the picture, a note that Sian had given her just minutes before they walked down the aisle. It said : _People who make us happy are never the people you expect. So when you find someone, you've got to cherish it. I will cherish you for the rest of my life. I love you xxx _

Sophie couldn't stop crying. Her heart started to ache, that same heart ache she had days after the wedding.

Sophie stood up still as she heard multiple knocks on the door. She tried to remove the smudged eyeliner, but it was still evident that she had been crying. To her surprise, she found her favourite person in the world behind that door.

"Hey Soph I – Have you been crying?"

"No, I, yea but it's nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Look I'm sorry about that. It was a real shocker Soph."

"I know. You wanna come in?"

"Sure."

Sophie couldn't take her eyes off Sian as she entered what was once her home. She was wearing a cute purple sweater and her favourite leather jacket. _She's beautiful._

"Soph what are these?" asked Sian curiously as she found their old photos.

"Oh erm, some old photos."

"Oh look at us, I remember this one" said Sian pointing towards a photo they had taken at Southport.

"Yeah we laughed so hard that time."

"Aha.. oh what's this one". Sian picked up the photo of their pre-wedding, with the attached note. She saw the marks of the black eye liner, which had obviously dropped when Sophie was crying.

"Aww Soph you were crying."

"Yeah, it just brought back some emotions."

"Your sister was right you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Wait, she didn't tell you?"

Sophie's mind went into panick. What if Rosie had told Sian something and ruined everything. She always was too nosy and meddled into buisness which wasn't hers. _Agh, I'm gonna kill her!_

"Tell me what?"

"Well, I saw her at the Rovers yesterday. She spoke to me about you. I told her I wasn't speaking to you and then she told me how upset you were. She said something that actually surprised me."

"Oh god I'm gonna kill her!"

"You might actually want to thank her."

"What?"

"She gave me **this"**

Sian handed over Sophie a ripped journal entry. Rosie must have read it and ripped it to show it to Sian. It was the day before the wedding.

28/12/11

_Dear Diary, _

_I am **so** nervous. I'm marrying her tomorrow. Yep, MARRYING. Sound crazy right? A part of me wants to tell her what happened with Amber, so I can re-assure myself that I want to commit myself. But I'm scared she'll leave me and I can't do that. I'm nothing without her. _

_I need to spend my life with Sian. She's my rock; well she's the love of my life. You know that song 'Amazed', it starts off : Everytime our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take. That's how I feel. That whole song describes how I feel about her. I keep listening to it, and I want to dance with her tomorrow, alongside this song. Because I'm so in love with her. Amber doesn't compare. I just hate hiding it. _

_Oh I have to go. My mum wants me to go to bed, tomorrow's the big day! The next time I'll write you we'll be somewhere on the coast of Spain, enjoying the sun, cuddling under an umbrella and having lots of honeymoon sex. Haha, okay.. lots and lots of love. _

_Those blue eyes, they'll be forever mine! 3 _

_Sophie _

"Oh."

"Yep. You didn't want Amber. Why couldn't you say your vows? If it wasn't out of guilt?"

"I proposed at that particular time out of guilt, I wanted to marry you ever since I met you Sian. And when the time came, I felt like I was lying to everyone, and I couldn't do it. If I could turn back time I would have told you immediately what happened, but I would still marry you."

Sophie could see the emotion build in Sian's eyes ; her beautiful eyes started glowing as she was struggling for words.

"Sophie I love you. I still do after all this time. I want to be with you."

"Then let's start over, I'll be there for you, I promise."

"I want to, but I can't trust you. I'm scared you'll cop off with another girl or you'll lie to me."

"Sian I know what it's like not to be with you. I spent a year without you. A horrible, miserable year. I wasn't able to move on. All I knew was that I needed you."

"I don't know Soph. I'm not ready."

"I'll wait, I'll be there until you are."

"I don't know if I'll ever be."

Those words stung Sophie ; it was like a dagger was struck inside her heart. She could feel her heart break, her whole world just fall apart.

That night Sophie couldn't sleep. She had to do something to prove her love. But what could she do? Then, it hit her.

All she had to do was prove her love, by actions.

She got up and got dressed. The clock marked 3.23am , but she didn't care. She knew what she had to do.

She sneaked out and walked towards Vinnie's apartment. The street was so quiet, you could have heard a needle drop. She brought with her an mp3 player, a rose and a necklace that she had bought for Sian. She was supposed to give it to her on their honeymoon, but that never occurred.

Sophie knew that Sian was sleeping in the master bedroom, the one which was parallel to the street. All she had to do is get her attention. She picked up her cellphone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" answered Sian, half-asleep.

"Sian, could you head towards the balcony?"

"Sophie what are you doing?"

"Just do it."

Sophie hung up as she saw Sian standing in the balcony.

"What are you up too Sophie? It's 4 in the morning!"

"I don't care Sian. You said that you don't know if you'll ever be able to be with me. I'm proving my love and loyalty right now."

"Sophie go home, we can talk about this tomorrow."

"No, I'm coming up there."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sophie placed the ladder alongside the balcony as she made her way up. Despite Sian's attempts to stop her from going up, the brunette made her way up and with some help from the blonde, she finally was up there.

"Sophie you're crazy you know that?"

"Is your dad here?"

"It's your lucky day, he's not. He's on a business trip, he'll be back in 2 days."

"Good!"

"You could have just went through the door you know?"

"Nope, I told you I'd do anything for you. I wanted to show you I'd go for the extremes, just to be with you."

"Sophie I-"

"Shh, I'm not done yet."

"Oh god."

Sophie pulled out the items she had brought with her as she placed them on Sian's bed, one by one.

"Okay, you I've got these three items. And I know you might be wondering what's going on. I'll explain."

Sian took a seat as she saw Sophie messing about. Although she tried to hide it, she was starting to really warm up to Sophie's gestures.

"So here goes. The mp3 player I had given you with your own playlist. You never took it back with you. It has all your favourite songs, including ours."

"Thanks.." answered Sian as she took the mp3 player.

"A rose, because I know it's your favourite flower, and I know you love it when I give you flowers. It's red just like a heart – red, the colour which symbolises love. It's our love."

Sian was taken aback as she took the rose in her hand. Sophie had sprayed the rose with Sian's favourite perfume. She loved it when Sophie wore it.

"And last but certainly not least, **this**."

Sophie handed over Sian a blue box.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

Sian opened the box and found a necklace, with two of the letter S intertwining.

"Omg Soph it's beautiful."

"Do you remember when you had given me that bracelet with the engravement? I still wear it everyday." said Sophie as she showed the bracelet to Sian. "I had this made for you, I was going to give it to you on our honeymoon, but we never got to that. It's for us, Sian and Sophie. Because Sophie is nothing without Sian. I'm nothing without you. You're a big part of who I am Sian."

Sian couldn't take it any more. She felt the tears build up in her eyes as her heart was filled with love. Sophie's love.

"I love you Soph. It might be just killing me, but I can't be without you anymore. I can't."

Sophie moved towards the blonde as they embraced each other. Sophie could finally feel Sian close to her, her body resting against hers. Sian kissed Sophie, their kiss becoming more passionate as Sophie pushed Sian on the bed.

Sophie had been waiting for this moment. The moment where she could be with Sian again.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to make love to you." said Sophie teasing her.

"Oh right, I meant us."

"I want you to be with you Sian, I want to call you my girl again."

"Babe, I've always been yours."

Sophie kissed Sian as she started undressing her.

"I love you" whispered Sophie into her girlfriend's ear.

"I love you too".

5 years later

"Hey there little fella. Mummy's back" said Sian as she picked the 8month old.

"Hey there James. How's my little man?" asked Sophie, kissing the baby boy's forehead.

"I think he's just fine now that you're here. Come on let's feed the little guy."

Sian held James as she headed towards the kitchen. Sophie stopped in her tracks as she noticed a new picture frame. It was on the day of their wedding, they were both so happy. And best of all, they walked the aisle down again, becoming wife and wife.

"Sophie are you okay?" asked Sian as she noticed Sophie had not joined them.

"Yeah I just saw this. I love it."

"I know, I put it up finally. That was one of the best days of my life."

"Mine too babe. I love you, you know that?"

"Yes I do. I love **you.**"

Sophie accompanied her wife and son. Looking back on her past, she knew that Sian was always the one. That's why, every time people asked her how they managed to get past their terrible break up, Sophie would answer them "Our relationship was just like a normal day. When the sun goes down, it gets dark. But, it's always darkest before the dawn. We found our dawn now."

The End.

**I hope you all enjoyed the story! **


End file.
